Lanakila (episode)
Lanakila (Victory) is the 4th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When a prisoner escapes a maximum-security prison, the newly named Five-0 are summoned to the scene to determine the reasons as to why the prisoner escaped. Meanwhile, Steve's younger sister arrives from the mainland. Plot At a stand-off at Halawa Correctional Facility, it's chaos as the police and SWAT attempt to defuse a hostage situation. This gives fugitive Walton Dawkins a chance to escape which he does by posing as a guard while a prison guard poses as a fake prisoner. Due to Dawkins's violent past, the newly renamed Hawaii Five-0 Task Force are given the case of recapturing Dawkins. They soon dig into Dawkins's past and discover that Dawkins is targeting a couple: Craig Ellers and Dana Thorpe. As soon as they arrive in Hawaii and head into their hotel suite, Dawkins ambushes the couple. He shoots Dana, critically wounding her before kidnapping Ellers. Steve, Kono and Chin arrive at the suite and find Dana bleeding heavily. As Kono calls for an ambulance, Steve is forced to perform CPR to keep Dana alive long enough for the paramedics to arrive. Further investigation soon reveals that Dawkins isn't after the couple after all but actually Ellers who in the past was also Dawkins's partner in crime. At a bank, Dawkins comments that he believed that Ellers or "Paul Stark" died. Ellers states Dawkins saw him pass out and that he survived Dawkins shooting him. Ellers eventually withdraws the money and returns to Dawkins, only for Steve and Chin to arrive. As such, Dawkins flees, first by road before he hijacks a helicopter, taking the pilot and a family hostage. The helicopter eventually lands on an island with Steve and Chin soon joining them. As they catch up, they realize that Dawkins has executed the pilot and that the lives of the family he kidnapped may be in danger too. Steve catches up to Dawkins and as Chin shields the family, Steve shoots Dawkins, killing the convict. Meanwhile, Danny's participation in the case is limited as he recovers from a knee injury while also using a cane to help him walk. Steve's younger sister, Mary McGarrett arrives in from the mainland and as she catches up with her brother, she also meets Steve's girlfriend, Catherine Rollins. With the case solved, Steve brings Dana to Ellers/Paul Stark with Dana having a reunion with Ellers. Later, as Steve brings her back to her room, Dana states that everyone deserves a little forgiveness. Steve and the team return to the H50 offices to learn from Kamekona that Mary has already gone. Steve eventually finds his sister at their father's grave and the episode ends with the two of them sitting at their father's grave, both siblings lost in thought. Notes * Danny has a slight tear in the ACL of his knee. * Steve flies a helicopter for the first time on the show Deaths Death Count Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed Walton Dawkins Steve McGarrett's Kill Count Quotes Trivia * The song playing at the beginning of the episode is the Rolling Stones- Gimme Shelter. * Danny hurting his knee was written in due to the fact that Scott Caan injured his own knee while performing jiu-jitsu. Other Cast References }} Category:Season 1 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)